Sweet Violation
by innocenceisdead
Summary: Ritsuka is walking home and the streets are deserted. When it starts to rain he takes shelter in an alleyway. Definatley not the smartest idea in the world. How will soubi deal with his mentally scarred sacrifice? Contains themes of rape, love & violence.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so i decided that i was going to write a loveless fanfiction, but i didn't want to write the usual SoubiXRitsuka oneshot, so i decided to do something a little different. Contains violence and rape, hence the 'Mature' rating. Oh, and incase you havn't already guessed, the violation isn't so 'sweet' but it does LEAD to something that is, I promise. ^_^ So, enjoy and review!

**Sweet Violation

* * *

**

It was getting dark, Ritsuka had stayed behind after school to help out his homeroom teacher, the streets outside were empty. The first cold drops of rain hit his ears and he shook them off. He pulled his long, dark tail towards his chest for warmth. He hated the rain. He crossed the road and ran into an empty alleyway and shivered under the shelter of the canopy overhead. The wind blew furiously and his long dark hair whipped across his face again and again.

_Footsteps. _

Ritsuka jumped up and looked left and right, nothing. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Who was he kidding? It wasn't as if there was much to be afraid of in this town, other than his abusive mother of course. After ten minutes he was starting to get impatient, when would this rain end? He sank down onto the floor and wrapped his tail around himself protectively.

Then he heard it again. Footsteps, he had definitely not imagined them this time. Before he had a chance to look around somebody grabbed him by the neck. Thick, long fingers dug themselves into his throat, he gagged and tried to fight them off, kicking and trashing out at the tall, heavily-built man stood behind him. The man grabbed Ritsuka's shoulders and spun him around.

The man's face was ugly. His lips twisted into a distorted grin as he pushed Ritsuka onto the hard floor, keeping his strong hands on the small, trembling boy's shoulders. Ritsuka was terrified, he didn't know what to do, he abandoned the idea of escape. This man was too strong. He shut his eyes tight and prayed that somebody, anybody would walk past the alley and save him.

But nobody did. His eyes shot open when he heard the sound of a zipper. The man tugged off his belt and threw it to the ground. Then, slowly, he slid his dirty old jeans to the ground. Ritsuka's eyes widened in shock as he realised what was about to happen. The man pulled down his boxers and sneered evilly. Ritsuka was face to face with the man's huge, throbbing member.

"Suck it" The man ordered in a low, rough voice.

Ritsuka's eyes started to water, and he started to shake violently. He moved his head to the left, trying as hard as he could to avoid looking at the man's erection any longer.

"I said" The man grabbed Ritsuka by the ears and forced the small boy's face into his dark, scratchy pubic hair. "Suck it"

Ritsuka cried out. Not this, anything but this. He was saving himself for the one and only man he loved. Soubi. The thought of Soubi sent a fresh flood of tears pouring down his already drenched face.

"Please, no, PLEASE!" He whimpered.

This only exited the man, he shoved his hard member against Ritsuka's lips, forcing them open and choking the small boy. He laughed out loud and grabbed Ritsuka's hair, pulling Ritsuka towards him and away from him. Ritsuka knew he had no other options. If he tried to fight it any more it would only anger the man. He un-willingly started to suck the man's member, letting it slide in and out of his mouth. He didn't hide the fact that he was crying anymore. The taste of it was nauseating, he prayed that the man would soon be satisfied. He moved his head forwards and backwards as the man leant against the wall groaning contently, still holding onto Ritsuka's long, dark hair. Ritsuka shut his eyes tight, the sight of the man only made it worse. He would have nightmares about this for the rest of his life.

Suddenly, hot sticky liquid hit the back of Ritsuka's throat. He choked and started coughing and spluttering, but the man wouldn't let him go. He pushed his member further into the back of Ritsuka's throat, letting more cum flood into the small boy's mouth. Ritsuka couldn't breathe, he gagged again and again, desperately trying to push the man away from him, but his grip was too strong. This was it.

"_What a humiliating way to die_" He thought as tears rolled down his bulging eyes.

The man saw that Ritsuka had reached his limit and removed his member. He didn't want to kill him, oh no, he had much more fun in store for such a cute little kid.

* * *

__

Knock, Knock, Knock…

Soubi sat up and stretched his long, slender frame. He had fallen asleep doing some art work as usual. He walked to the door drowsily, running his fingers through his long pale hair. He squinted through the peep-hole in his door, nobody. He frowned and opened the door, that's when he saw him.

Ritsuka lay on the door step, covered in blood and bruises. His jeans were ripped and his blue jacket was in pieces on the floor. His tail was missing, as were his ears, the place where they used to be replaced with messy strands of long dark hair. His ears, the ears that represented his dignity, his innocence, his purity. Gone. The older man almost broke down.

Ritsuka could barely lift his head.

"_Soubi_…" He whispered, tears rolling down his bruised face.

Soubi gently lifted Ritsuka's frail body into his arms. The small boy was shaking uncontrollably. He carefully stroked Ritsuka's face, wiping his tears away only for them to be replaced with fresh ones.

"I'm sorry… so sorry… Soubi…"

"_Shhhh_…" Soubi whispered softly.

He walked over to the bed and carefully placed Ritsuka under the covers. He sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Ritsuka's hair and holding both of his hands in his own.

"I only wanted you, only you… I'm so sorry!" Ritsuka broke down into tears once again.

"No Ritsuka. This is my fault, i'm supposed to protect you..." He bent down and brushed his lips against Ritsuka's, mentally cursing himself. What kind of fighter was he? Unable to protect his sacrifice.

Ritsuka shuddered, then relaxed. Soubi's sweet touch replaced that of the terrifying man's. Soubi cradled Ritsuka's head in his arms and continued to gently stroke his soft, ruffled hair. He whispered words of consolation as Ritsuka slowly drifted off to sleep, whimpering and crying. When he was sure Ritsuka was asleep, he quietly slid off the edge of the bed and tucked the covers around Ritsuka's small, huddled frame. Carefully, he bent down and kissed the small boys forehead.

"_I'm so sorry Ritsuka_..." He whispered.

He quickly scribbled down a note assuring Ritsuka he would be home soon and left it on the bedside table.

Whoever did this was going to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, so it's finally here! I've had ALOT of requests to finish this story and i'm finally in the mood to do so. ^^ Hopefully this won't disapoint as i've been working on it for quite a while! Anyways, ENJOY!

_Sweet Violation  
Chapter 2_

* * *

Soubi stormed down the streets with a feeling of inhumane, murderous rage. He didn't know where he was going nor how he was going to find the man that had tainted his precious sacrifice but he knew that he was going to try his damn hardest. The streets around him were packed with rowdy men staggering drunkenly from bars, groups of teenagers and the usual boring faces making their way home after a hard day at work. The scent of alcohol, smoke and fast food polluted the air around Soubi as he paced backwards and forwards not knowing where he was going and not exactly caring, just wanting to feel like he was doing something, anything to avenge the mentally scarred Ritsuka that he had left sleeping soundly in his bed back at home.

"... You should have seen his face man! Honestly... it was so pathetic I almost let him go. He just did everything I told him to do!"

Soubi stopped dead and turned to peer into the doorway of a plain, run-down bar. He slowly stepped inside. The whole room was ablaze with a red neon glow and a literal fog of cigarette smoke clouded the room. He could still make out the shape of the man who's voice he'd just heard. His heart was beating rapidly; half anticipation, half disbelief that he'd actually managed to find the man so easily. He stayed out of the man's eyesight and got a good look at him. Roughly 6'', muscular, face dotted with dark stubble and features which screamed 'alcohol abuse'. Soubi knew he could kill this man without even trying.

"And what did you actually do to him you sick fuck?" Laughed the slightly smaller, balding man sat next to Soubi's target.

"What do you think I did!?" Slurred the man.

"Awh, c'mon man, DETAILS!"

The man sighed.

"Made him sock my cock, pounded his tight little ass for about an hour then left him on the floor with cum drippin- ARGH!"

"Come with me." Soubi whispered into the man's ear, his slender arm around the man's stumpy neck. Nobody in the bar took notice and the wide-eyed balding man didn't make a move. The man struggled, not able to see Soubi's face or physical build in the position that he was in. Soubi only sneered at the balding man and took off, shoving the man ahead of him and turning the corner into a deserted alley (AN: Oh, these wonderful deserted alleys huh? ^^).

Soubi pushed the man up against a moss-covered wall, crushing his jaw with his right hand and holding him down with the left.

"WHRAT THE FUCHK? The muscular man shouted through his pursed lips.

Soubi's eyes were ablaze with a murderous hate that even the better-built man seemed afraid of. He winced as Soubi's hand left his jaw and rose to strike him before stopping short a few inches from his face. The man laughed before taking advantage of the fact that he was no longer pinned down. He shoved Soubi to the floor easily and towered over him, sneering.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" The man's voice boomed. He leant over to take a better look at his new prey: tall and slender with a pretty-boy face. He half-smiled to himself and bent down, crushing Soubi's ribcage with his elbow. Soubi didn't make a sound which only aroused the man's interest more.

"Got a pretty good pain threshold havn't you pretty boy. You're gonna need that with what i'm about to do with yo-" The man was cut short. Soubi leapt to his feet, spun around and forced the man into a headlock, crushing his neck and forcing him to cry out in pain.

"I was taught by the best." He laughed out loud, putting more pressure on the man's neck which in return sounded the satisfing roar of the man's pain. Soubi kicked the man to the floor and slammed one foot into his face. Crimson blood spurted from the squirming man's nose violently, much to Soubi's satisfaction. Soubi planted his foot into the mans face over and over again until a small pool of blood formed around his battered face. As the man's consciousness began to fade Soubi stopped and took quick gulps of air, trying to calm himself down. He hadn't finished with this pathetic excuse of a man just yet. Under him, the man moaned quietly.

"Please, don't... don't kill me, please."

"Ha. You know, if that line would have worked on all of your victims this wouldn't be happening right now, would it?" Soubi stated with no detectable emotion in his voice.

"N- No you don't understan-" Soubi crushed the man's ribs in one small, graceful movement then lifted him off his feet so that he was defenceless against the wall once again. He got onto his knees and unzipped the man's jeans, removed his belt and pulled his jeans and once-white boxers down to the floor. The man starred down, weak and confused at Soubi's frame as blood continued to drip from his face.

"Why so confused huh? Isn't this what you-" He grasped the man's member in his hand "-like?"

The man gasped, both from the agony in his face and ribcage and from the pleasure he could now feel below his waist. Soubi laughed and took the man's entire member in his mouth and throat expertly. The man groaned helpessly as Soubi worked on his member and fell, weaker still, against the wall. Soubi looked up into the man's face, shaking with anticipation of what he was about to do. He bit down hard on the man's member. The man screamed in pure anguish as pangs of pain hit him like he had never felt before. He struggled in a panic, weak and helpless. Soubi pushed hard on the man's calves and kept him in place. He bit down harder still, metalic tasting blood pouring into his mouth and throat, he tore away at the man's member with his sharp teeth, looking up every now and again to witness the man's priceless reactions. When he was satisfied with his work he removed the man's shredded member and wiped the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, sneering in a most un-Soubi like fashion. His mind ran wild, this wasn't enough. He needed revenge! He quickly grabbed one of the man's balls and crushed it easily in one hand, then did the same with the other and watched them as they hung limply against the man's bloodied member. The man whispered pointless words of surrender and twitched in pain as he began to slide down the wall, the pain too much to handle. Soubi let him, and stood back for a second more, studying his work with a smile of almost-satisfaction.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, do you need some help there?" Soubi asked politely. The man twitched and held out a trembling hand with a small glimmer of hope. He'd learnt his lesson right?

Not right. Soubi laughed in the man's face, there were tears in the man's face as he shuddered on the floor. In one, almost-merciful motion Soubi leapt at the man, grabbed his head with both hands and snapped his neck. He watched as the man's body convulsed and finally, became lifeless. A great sense of satisfaction ran through him. He'd done it, he'd avenged his precious Ritsuka. Slowly, he turned from the man's body and casually walked away, his coat and long, silver hair flowing behind him gracefully. As he walked home, past the late-night bar dwellers, he pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. All he could think about was returning home to his beloved sacrifice, knowing that he could whole-heartedly console him now, knowing that pathetic excuse of a man would never touch another human being, would never touch Ritsuka, again.

* * *

"Soubi?" Yawned Ritsuka, hearing the door slam. A pang of pain hit his chest, _"What the-? Oh..."_ He replayed the memories of what had happened to him, he felt physically sick and crawled into a ball under the heavy covers wishing he had never woken up. His ears, his tail, his innocence, gone. Why would Soubi want him now? _"There's no way he'd look at me with the same eyes..." _He hugged himself tightly and felt salty tears sting his eyes, the strongest feeling of shame washing over him.

Soubi walked over to the bed, he watched Ritsuka's small, huddled frame shiver underneath his covers and reached out carefully to place his hands where his sacrifice's head lay. Ritsuka's cries became louder as he felt Soubi's familiar touch, he crawled out from underneath the covers and simply sat, starring at Soubi with nothing but guilt and lonliness in his eyes. Soubi couldn't take that look. He leant over and carefully scooped Ritsuka into his arms, joining him on the warm bed. He held him for what seemed like hours before Ritsuka finally broke the peaceful silence.

"Blood." Ritsuka whispered.

"Mmm?" Soubi anwsered, focusing on the small boy in his arms.

"There's blood, on your coat."

"Don't worry about that now."

"Well too bad, I am worring about it now!" Argued Ritsuka, a glimmer of his usual personality showing through. Soubi laughed, glad that the old Ritsuka was still there somewhere. He pulled Ritsuka's face to his, smiling sadly.

"I killed him." He told Risuka, seriously. Ritsuka's face was blank for a moment, then he starred at Soubi in shock.

"Y-You did WHAT!? How do you know it was even him, it couldn't have been anybody, it could have be-" Soubi placed a long, slender finger over Ritsuka's lips.

"It was him." He stated, simply. Ritsuka sank into Soubi's arms once again, thoughts running through his brain too fast to clearly comprehend. Soubi left the small boy for a few minutes before gently pulling Rituka's face inches from his own. Ritsuka looked into Soubi eyes searching for something, anything. He felt a great sense of security, of home. Yet all he managed to do was give him a small half-smile. Soubi smiled back, somewhat understanding his sacrifice's feelings.

"S-Soubi?" Whispered Ritsuka, looking away quickky.

"Yes?" Anwsered Soubi, quietly.

"Make it go away... please, just make it go away."

Soubi understood what he was asking for. Yet he couldn't, he simply couldn't act on it.

"Ritsuka, you aren't ready."

"Please!" Ritsuka begged.

"I-I can still feel him on me, in me, it's making me sick, PLEASE! He whimpered, looking into the taller man's eyes.

Soubi looked back at Ritsuka, suddenly more aware of his touch, on his shoulders and on his legs. He saw something in Ritsuka he had never seen before. The rational side of him begged for him to see this for what it was. That he should wait, atleast a little longer to see if this was what Ritsuka truely wanted. However, something in Ritsuka's gaze was screaming 'I'M READY! TAKE ME!'

Ritsuka slid his small, trembling hands from Soubi's shoulders to his broad chest. Soubi sighed as a wave of heat rushed over him, he placed his hands ontop of Ritsuka's, unable to believe this was finally going to happen, here, tonight. Ritsuka blushed and held Soubi's hand tightly.

"I mean it, i'm read- WOAH!" Soubi pushed Ritsuka onto the bed and climbed ontop of him. His hands trailed accross the small boys calves to his chest. Ritsuka shuddered with pleasure.

"Soubi?"

"Yes?" Smiled Soubi.

"Kiss me."

Soubi bent forward and looked into the small boys eyes. Slowly, he began to kiss the length of his jawbone. Ritsuka moaned in surprise, grabbed the front of Soubi's shirt and their lips met. They kissed eachother hungrily, only stopping to gasp for air or to share a meaningful look. Soubi's tounge slipped inside Ritsuka's mouth, Ritsuka responded and the two entwined into a rib-crushing embrace, a strong wave of heat hitting them both.

"Soubi, I'm ready..." Ritsuka whispered.

* * *

Oh yes! That's what i'm talking about! A crazy kick-ass Soubi and FINALLY some SoubiXRitsuka sexytime? :'3 Don't worry, I AM planning to write a long, juicy lemon for these two, I just want to know what you think of this chapter first! I hope this lived up to your expectations guys, you'll hear from me again soon! x


	3. Chapter 3

*Warning: VERYVERYVERY graphic. I'm not kidding, this is like crazy OTT smut! If you're under 16 (or should i say 18?) I reeeeally don't think you should continue reading this. I'll give you an alternative ending if you like? Okay, SEX OCCURS. Then they live happily every after! ^_^'' So yeah, anyways, I think you've been warned right? It's rated 'M' for a reason and this, along with the last two chapters would be that reason.*

Yaaay, FINALLY! It's time for that super long lemon I know you've all been craving. (I know that warning up there got you all exited you perverted readers!) So anyways, one of my reviewers said something along the lines of 'I want Ritsuka to learn what it's like to be loved by someone who you love in return.' THAT is exactly what i'm trying to get accross here and I hope you enjoy this extremely fluffy chapter. I mean, c'mon, after all that kick-ass-Soubi action I think this story needs a little love? So yeah, ignore my rambling and enjoy!

Sweet Violation  
_The Final Chapter

* * *

_

_"Soubi, I'm ready..." Ritsuka whispered._

Soubi smiled, his eyes still closed. He pulled Ritsuka onto his lap and began kissing him gently whilst skillfully unbuttoning the small boy's shirt. Ritsuka jumped when he felt Soubi's long, slender fingers caressing his bare torso and once again felt that very un-schoolboy wave of heat wash through his body and settle in his crotch. Soubi pretending not to notice his soon-to-be lover's erection and continued to tease him. He began to gently brush over his nipples whilst Ritsuka squirmed against him in shock and pleasure.

"Heh." Soubi grinned down at Ritsuka over his glasses. He shifted away from the smaller boy and watched his gaze linger on him as he pulled his shirt over his head. Ritsuka starred in awe of his perfect body, eyes glittering with lust. He reached out and began to unwind the bandages covering Soubi's neck. He unwound them carefully until he could see the scars Semei had marked Soubi with. He stroked the scars and moved closer, planting small kisses all around his fighter's neck. Soubi moaned out loud which was by far the most erotic noise Ritsuka had heard in his life. It was was so much hotter than all those noises he'd heard in those crappy TV dramas and he got even harder.

Soubi couldn't ignore it this time, Ritsuka's member was hard against his own. He gently prised Ristka off him and pushed him onto the bed. Once again he hovered over the small boy's frame, stopping to reach out and brush a dark strand of hair out of his face. He bent lower so that his wet lips were inches away from Rituka's ear.

"You're so cute, Ritsuka." Soubi whispered. Ritsuka shuddered with exitement and his arms reached out to grab the silver-haired man without even thinking. Their eyes met and he quickly looked away, blushing.

"I love you, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka looked back at Soubi as he towered over him, smiling over his glasses. Without warning the sudden image of that man came back to him: his tired old face, the stench of tobacco and the sick things he forced him to do. Being Ritsuka, he didn't voice his thoughts when he snapped back to reality, he preferred it that way. For a few seconds he starred into Soubi's piercing eyes. Everything about this was different. He lifted his arm and stroked Soubi's face. He was beautiful. There was nothing sick or dirty about this. He'd already lost his ears and tail but he never became an 'adult', not really. This was for real, this time every single emotion would be a good one, this time he would mean it.

"I-I love you too..." He stammered, blushing.

Without warning Soubi wrapped his arms around the boy and began ravishing his body with kisses. His lips, his neck. He gently began to circle his nipples with his tounge whilst Ritsuka wriggled and gasped under him.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now." Soubi whispered, his voice thick with lust.

Ritsuka moaned and pulled him into a deep kiss. Their tounges entwined desperatley as did their limbs. Soubi kicked off his jeans and boxers and helped Ritsuka remove his own. Both of them started panting, their members rubbing against eachother as the kiss continued and Ritsuka got used to the feeling of bare flesh against his own. It felt hot and sticky, but it was right. His hands began to explore Soubi's perfect body as they kissed and gasped for air. Soubi moaned as the smaller boy experimentally played with Soubi's nipples, breaking the kiss to watch his reaction. Soubi closed his eyes and let his head fall back, his long silver hair fell down his back to his well toned ass.

Ritsuka smiled to himself and began licking Soubi's erect nipples. Soubi peered down at him, he couldn't help thinking that Rituska looked like an adorable kitten even without the ears and tail. He gasped as Ritsuka bit down gently and let out a quiet laugh. Soubi grabbed his shoulders and, once again, Ritsuka lay on his back blushing. Soubi didn't hesitate. He removed his glasses and moved down the small boy's body, planting small kisses on his torso as he moved until he reached his erect member. Soubi was impressed by it's size to say he was only twelve years old but he didn't dare voice his opinion as the stubborn Ritsuka didn't need a reminder about the age difference at this moment in time. He began to stroke the tip of the boy's member, enjoying every moan that escaped from Ritsuka's lips. He then placed his lips on it whilst stroking his length. He began kissing and licking the tip, only painfully slowly.

"Soubi... please..." Ritsuka gasped.

Soubi grinned and skillfully took Ritsuka's entire member into his mouth and throat. He moved his head backwards and forwards, feeling he boy's thick member throbbing inside of him. Ritsuka grabbed the pillow over his head and began to moan into it.

"Don't, Ritsuka. I want to hear you."

Ritsuka blushed and threw the pillow off the bed. Soubi sucked him harder and faster than before, his right hand caressing his balls. Ritsuka moaned loudly, Soubi's name passing his lips freely.

"S-Soubi.. UH---SOUBI!!!" Ritsuka screamed as he began thrusting his pelvis forwards to meet Soubi's lips harmoniously. He couldn't take it anymore, this amazing feeling, it was building up and it felt like he was going to explode.

Soubi gasped as warm, sticky cum ran down his throat. He wrapped his hand around Ritsuka's member before deciding against draining Ritsuka of his sperm supply before they'd had their fun. Soubi swallowed what was left in his mouth and sat up at the edge of the bed as Ritsuka lay infront of him, breathingly heavily with beads of sweat forming accross forehead. Soubi lay down next to him and pulled him into a hug, stroking his wet hair and nibbling his ears.

"T-That was..." Ritsuka panted.

"New?" Soubi finished for him, laughing.

"Amazing!" Ritsuka corrected.

"Well, the fun doesn't stop there." Soubi whispered, licking the boy's neck and stroking his member until it was erect once again.

"What do you mean? What... what do you want to do?" Ritsuka asked between gasps of pleasure.

Soubi laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be commanding me? I'm the fighter here." He sucked and licked Ritsuka's neck until he'd left a small mark.

"I feel safer when you're in charge. With this... adult stuff. I trust you." He blushed as he rubbed at the spot Soubi had been biting.

"And you're sure about this?"

"Yes."

Soubi sat up and once again Ritsuka couldn't help starring at his perfect frame, he reached out to touch him but Soubi grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Be a good kitten, Ritsuka." He whispered.

"Kitten!?" Ritsuka protested.

"Mhm." Soubi expressed matter-of-factly. He bent down and brushed his lips against Ritsuka's.

"Turn over."

Ritsuka blushed as he realised what was about to happen. It wasn't as if he didn't want it, he was just... nervous.

"Don't be nervous."

Ritsuka jumped as if Soubi had read his thoughts. Soubi laughed and caressed the small of the boy's back as he turned over and balanced on all fours.

"Good kitty." He purred, loving the sense of control over Ritsuka he'd never knew he had.

"Are you sure this is okay?" He asked, bent over so that he could hear Ritsuka's reply clearly and so that incidentally his hard member brushed against Ritsuka's entrance.

Ritsuka jumped and felt a new sensation as the tip of Soubi's member poked at his entrance. He backed up against it experimentally and a familiar wave of heat washed through him. For some reason it all felt so new to him, not forced or unwelcomed. He was really about to become an adult.

"I'm sure." He moaned as Soubi rimmed Ritsuka's entrance with the tip of his member.

Soubi nodded even though he knew Ritsuka couldn't see him. He grasped Ritsuka's hips and slowly began to slide inside him, he was so tight! Ritsuka cried out beneath him, he was so sure it was going to be different with Soubi. Why did it feel exactly the same!? Salty tears began to sting his eyes as he grabbed for the remaining pillow and dug his nails into it, loud gasps of pain ringing out. Soubi pushed gently until he was finally inside the boy. He leaned over to grasp one of his hands and started thrusting into his tight entrance awkwardly. Ritsuka cried out, tears flowing freely now. He squeezed Soubi's hand tightly as he got used to the feeling of Soubi's huge, throbbing member inside of him. Soubi began to kiss his back and whisper words of apology.

"I love you, Ritsuka."

At that Ritsuka started to relax, this was Soubi, his fighter. They were finally one in heart and body. His grip on the pillow started to loosen as the pain started to subside and turn into something else... what was that? Their movements became faster and rhythmic and Ritsuka could feel the heat burning up inside him once again. Soubi moaned as he thrust himself into Ritsuka, his balls slamming against his lover's ass at each movement. He bent forward and Ritsuka cried out in pleasure as he felt Soubi even deeper inside of him. The pair gasped and moaned, Soubi's hair tickling the small of Ritsuka's back as they adjusted to eachother's movements. At this point Ritsuka had let all of his inhibitions go, all he could think about was the unimaginable pleasure and the fact that Soubi was the cause of it. Soubi plunged into Ritsuka repeatedly until the pleasure was just too much, he was going to cum.

"RITSUKA- I'M GONNA-"

"M-ME TOO!"

Ritsuka cried out in pleasure as he exploded in a wave of heat along with Soubi. Soubi moaned and collapsed ontop of him, sending both of them crashing onto the bed in a hot, sticky pile. Ritsuka gasped as Soubi removed his member and warm cum dripped down onto his thighs. Soubi rolled over and slipped his arms around the boy. His chin brushing against the top of the his head and their legs entwined. Soubi waited until the sound of their panting subsided and all that could be heard was their shallow breathing.

"I love you, Ritsuk-" He began.

"I love you, Soubi." Ritsuka whispered dowsily, with a grin on his face.

Soubi smiled and watched closely as the boy in his arms began to fall asleep. When he hadn't opened his eyes for a few minutes Soubi carefully reached out for his glasses which upon inspection, were pretty much destroyed. He laughed to himself and threw them onto the floor, cuddling up with Ritsuka and finding himself sluggish for the first time in months. He silently pulled the blanket over their naked bodies and slid his long, slender arm around the boy's tiny frame.

"Goodnight, Ritsuka." He whispered as he let himself relax and fall asleep in his lover's arms.

* * *

UWAHHH! :'3 So, what did you think? I was pretty upset about having to end this story, i've enjoyed writing it so much! I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it and DON'T hate me for being such a big pervert at heart. ^_^'' I think i've had so much crazy lemonyness built up in me that I went a little crazy, which in this case is a good thing. So yes, unfortunatley it's time to say goodbye to a now very adult Ritsuka and Soubi-kun. ;__; But hey, what a better place to leave it right? Who knows... using a little imagination i'm sure you can figure out what happens when they wake up in the middle of the night. *Nosebleed* Don't forget to review! I'd love to know what you guys thought of the final chapter. Thankyou so much to everyone that's been reading up 'til now! xxx


End file.
